


strangely, it all begins to numb

by overcastdrama



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mild Gore, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, this is like horrifyingly sad idk how to tag that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastdrama/pseuds/overcastdrama
Summary: an alt ending for the tommy v. tubbo fight in yesterdays stream.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 119





	strangely, it all begins to numb

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this scene so clearly in my head while watching the stream so i had to write it!! hope u enjoy (also the characters im writing are FICTIONAL i dont condone the things they do, nor do i believe tommy and tubbo would do these things)

"You're a shit friend." Tommy stands over the wreckage, sneering at the others surrounding him. His tone is sharp and harsh in the ears of his former best friend. He wants to hate him. He wants Tubbo to know he hates him. A tiny voice screams out, somewhere lost in the back of his head. Tommy grits his teeth and steps onto the fire.

Tubbo clenches his fist at his side, barely able to hold himself back. He thought Tommy could be better than this. He thought he had changed. He hurt others for fun, destroying George's home for his entertainment. His actions were too much to be forgiven. He was exiled, he was supposed to be exiled. He held no concern for the other's lives, or the safety of L’Manberg. 

"This has your name written all over it!" His voice shakes, and he does not feel like the president.. He looks to Quackity on the sidelines. 

"Trust me, Tubbo! For once in your life, just trust me!" Tommy is desperate, and Tubbo can tell. He's angry, and the redness rushing to his ears is proof enough. He doesn't care about Tubbo. He wants to avoid getting into trouble. 

"I did trust you. Once." Tubbo puts all his emotion into his words, voice trembling, and throat raw. He doesn't want this. He misses L'Manberg. He misses Wilbur. He can't let Tommy take it from him again.

"I won't make the same mistake twice." Green catches his eye, and he touches the dark blue chest. Particles cover his hands as he gently removes the disc. He feels the ridges under his fingertips, carefully brushing his hands over the purple and white detailing. He can almost hear the sound. He can almost see the sunset over their bench. 

Tommy's eyes widen, before he manages to grab hold of himself, and continues glaring. He hates him. He hates himself for giving Tubbo the disc. He should've known you couldn't trust anyone. "You betrayed me. You know that, right?" His fingernails bite crescent moon shapes scars into his palm. The bitter sting keeps him focused. He's right. He is always right. Tommy doesn't stop to think before he pulls out the axe Techno gave him. 

"You betrayed me!" Tommy swings in an arc over Tubbo's head, who barely catches it with his shield. His eyes narrow, bitter, and resentful. Tommy knows he wants this. He wants to hurt him. Tubbo wants him dead. The voice barely manages a whisper before Tommy stomps it out.

"You failed the nation!" Tubbo's sword swings at Tommy, barely missing him. His movements are frantic and rushed. Swords are reflected off netherite armor. Loud metal clanging overpowers the monotonous screaming of the others around them. It's only him and Tubbo on the floor now. 

"You left me to die!" Tommy yells, uncoordinated movements flinging himself at Tubbo, scraping him just enough to leave a mark. He remembers the beach, the tree's of Logsteadshire, the pitiful tents. The nights he’d gone without food. Tubbo wouldn't remember. He'd never cared enough to see. Tommy strikes with more weight, backing Tubbo into the wall. He'd always been stronger.

"You teamed up with the very person who destroyed our nation!" There's desperation in his voice, a soft plead hidden in the anger. His Tubbo. 

"Our L'Manberg Tommy," Tubbo speaks too quietly to be heard. Just short of reach. 

Tommy's eyes are crazed, pupils blown wide, and hands trembling. Tubbo takes a step back, debris crumbling under his feet. The community house. He had forgotten. 

Tubbo looks around at the ruined house, the water flowing in and rushing through his ears. The silent and worried audience. Niki's hands shake as Fundy cautiously reaches a hand to the sword on his side. Tubbo's vision centers on the boy in front of him. His former best friend. 

Tommy breaks his concentration, furious, he shouts, "I went for the discs Tubbo." His eyebrows are furrowed enough to touch, his shoulders tensed, and his face set in a sneer. His words were spoken with a finality he couldn't understand.

"The discs are more important than you ever will be!" 

The roaring of the water went away. The air stilled. Tubbo's head was completely, utterly silent. He couldn't breathe, he could only stare into Tommy's eyes, terrified, regretful eyes. He dropped his axe and shield.

Tubbo rushed forward in the moment of weakness, ears ringing loudly in the silence. He cant hear his footsteps, nor the apologies that tumble out of Tommy's lips. 

Tubbo shoves him down, knees resting on either side of Tommy's chest, sword held directly above him. His vision is blurry, hardly able to see Tommy's face in the midst of the salty tears. It helps him make the choice. Tommy's mouth is open, breath stuttering as if to talk. No sound came out. He deserves it, for everything he's done. The countless people he's hurt. Even Tubbo. He's become the villain. He deserves it. 

He closes his eyes.

Tubbo plunges the sword into Tommy's stomach, with a sickening squelch.

Only then, does the sound resume.

He hears Niki scream, covering her mouth, tears flowing freely. Fundy shouts in fear, looking down at the bloody sight between the two. Quackity is speechless, jaw dropped. Technoblade is hurrying down to the rubble, dropping all of his weapons. He's never seen the man panic. 

A laugh creeps up on him, and a cold, gloved hand rests on his shoulder. Tubbos hands shake, the numb feeling in his fingertips distracting him long enough to forget what he did. His eyes drift to Tommy's, bright blue, and alive. His eyebrows are held together in pain, and his lip is bleeding from where he had bit down. Technoblade is sitting by his head, frantically looking for healing potions.

In the chest. Tommy had left them in the chest. 

"I asked you if you needed anythin' else. Toms, I asked you-" His voice breaks. His face is paling too quickly to recover, blood running from the wound too fast to plug up. He knows its too late. The greatest mercy he could give Tommy would be a faster death. Technoblade has failed to protect him. He's lost another brother. He's watched them be killed by those closest to them. He can't bring himself to say another word. Technoblade crumples into himself. 

Dream stands up to his full height and grabs the hilt of the sword, still pointing out of Tommy's stomach. He holds it directly over Tommy's heart. It's a familiar scene, Tubbo remembers watching Dream hold an arrow to the same spot only months prior. The L’manberg revolution. Tubbo could get lost in the memories. Back when Wilbur was alive. When he had a home. A family. Dream flickers an eye back to him. 

He presses the sword in. Tommy chokes on his own blood, muttering a final, strained word.

"Tubbo," Tommy says.

It's broken, and cracked, but his eyes are full of regret, and love. He was wrong. There was nothing more important. Not a single thing in the world more important to Tommy than him. Tubbo hears it. The blurriness in his eyes comes back like a tidal wave, and every emotion he should've felt rushes back into him. He screams, shrill and charged, the most powerful sound in the world, coming from the body of a seventeen year old boy. He screams and sobs, every feeling of sadness, fear, regret regret regret pouring out of him in waves. His hands and face are covered in blood, his best friend's blood and all he wants is to have him back. His throat is raw and scratchy when it stops. 

Dream laughs and pats him on the back. He congratulates him, holding the smirk on his face proudly. 

Tubbo doesn't hear a thing. His vision turns black.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry... lol


End file.
